Forum:Hikari Uzumaki
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : <-- Place your answers here --> Hikari's father had to go to war before the destruction happened in Uzuhiogakure. He advised Hikari's mother to hide in a safe place with their newborn, Hikari. And so she did what she was asked to. During the war, Hikari's father died and the destruction caused Hikari's mother to get injured. But Hikari had some small scartches on her because her mother protected her more than she protected herself. But because Hikari's mother was an expert in medics and she was a medical ninja herself, she was able to heal herself and check her child's wounds. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : <-- Place your answers here --> Hikari is from Uzushiogakure, after her mother healed herself after the destruction, she left the village with her newborn, Hikari, and raised in her small village and then left to Konoha when she was 16. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to prominent Uzumaki, such as , , or , besides just being an Uzumaki? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : <-- Place your answers here --> Yes. Hikari is Naruto's cousin. Her mother is Kushina's sister. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : <-- Place your answers here --> Before Kushina and Minato died, Kushina had sent a letter to her sister, Hikari's mother, giving her the news of her newborn and what will his name will be, which she wrote, Naruto. In Shipūdden, Naruto was walking the the Konoha alone and Hikari was, too. Then they both bumped into each other as they both were not looking straight ahead. As Hikari likes to meet new people and is very social, she introduces herself before Naruto mentions his name, as 'Hikari Uzumaki'. Naruto, hearing the last name, introduces himself right away and they both realize they were related in a way. Hikari offers to bring him home with her to introduce him to her mother to check out if they were related to each for sure. Naruto accepts, once Hikari's mother saw Naruto, she knows him right away as she recalls her sister, Kushina, telling her about her newborn's name. Hikari and Naruto finds out that they are cousins and Naruto stays in their house for dinner. Then in the evening, Naruto says that he must be going and Hikari offers to walk him home. As the two were walking, they bumped into Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, they ask who is the 'new girl', Hikari. Naruto introduces her to Ino and Sakura, and they seem quite surprised and say that they never knew Naruto had a relative that is alive. Naruto says that they'll talk later and that he must get home, he and Hikari walks off towards Naruto's house, once they arrive, Hikari says that it was really nice meeting Naruto and Naruto smiles and gets in his house. And then Hikari leaves. --KasumiRingX (talk) 17:38, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision *There are some odd ways you've answered the last question, particularly its relevance to canon, considering that Kushina died upon giving birth to Naruto...so she couldn't exactly have told her sister. As well as this, you haven't described the manner you'd use the character as a character. By this I mean things such as combat proficiency, specializations, and the like. Come back to this, it has potential! Oh, and working on your grammar could help with clarity of your answer. Category:Uzumaki Applications